A World Of Obnoxious And Distasteful Things
by RawrRaven
Summary: Seraphina Morgenstern has been admitted to a mental asylum. She isent exactly told this and she doesn't know what's wrong with these people. Some people can't decide on one personality and others just don't exist. As far as their concerned anyways. I suck at summerys, but doesn't everyone? Rated M for Alec's language and possible other things. Not sure yet. I'm babbling. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone here wears white, its distasteful and rather obnoxious. Red. Red is a nice color, the color of fire. And fire is beautiful. I wish my hair was red, not white. White is distasteful and obnoxious. Did I already say that? I'm sorry, I repeat myself sometimes.

The man who sits in front of me isent white, he has dark hair and blue eyes. Blue is at the base of a fire. Fire is beautiful. I like his eyes, I wish I had them, not my green ones. Fire isent green. He wears a white suit with a cream tie, his name is Graymark. Or was it Lucian? I don't remember.

"Are you Graymark or Lucian?" I ask him, cutting him off. He smiles, making his tan face crinkle, he has a nice smile. But its not as beautiful as fire.

"I am Lucian Graymark." He tells me, I smile. Okay, he's both. _I wonder why._

"Why are you both?" I ask him, scrunching my face up. I love the little wrinkles my nose gets when I do it, its adorable.

"Well, my first name is Lucian and my last name is Graymark. Just like your first name is Seraphina and your last name is Morgenstern." He explains, helpfully. I like it when people are helpful, but when people yell at me for being stupid like father did it hurts me. I don't like being hurt. Its not nice. I nod at him. A short woman with red hair comes up next to Lucian Graymark, she's waring white too.

I stare at her in awe. He hair is red, I wish my hair was red like fire. I stand up and and walk to her, taking a delicate curl into my hand, its soft and smells nice, not like fire, which would smell wonderful, but like paint and vanilla. She smiles politely at me and I smile back, carefully putting her curl back into place.

"You hair is beautiful, like fire. I wish my hair was red. Not white. White is distasteful and obnoxious." I tell her, she nods in agreement. I like it when people agree with me. I sit back down in the white chair, its comfortable and soft. Lucian Graymark folds his hands on the desk in front of him, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried that someone was mean to him, his eyes are much too pretty to be sad because of people.

" Nothing is wrong Saraphina, I'm just tired. That's all." He tells me, I'm tierd too I tell him.

"Do you know why your here, Seraphina?" He asks me. _I don't know, but I dont know everything._ I shake my head, my white hair coming loose from its knot on my head and falling into my face. I want to cut my bangs, but father wouldent let me.

"Your going to be living here now."

"Why? Is father okay?" I ask, I hope father is okay. He may be mean but I love father.

"No, your father is fine, Saraphina. Its just for a while, and I think your going to like it here. Lots of people, and even a girl with red hair." I jump a little in my seat, excited. _I get to live with a girl with red hair. I wonder if her eyes are blue like Lucian Graymarks._ So I ask him, he tells me no, that their green. I tell him that's okay because my eyes are green too, but not like fire.

"Greek fire is green, did you know that?" The paint and vanilla scented woman tells me. I sake my head, even more excited. _Fire can be green, I have fire eyes! _ I beam at her and she grinns back. Her teeth are white, white is distasteful and obnoxious. But its okay for teeth to be white, and I tell her. She agrees with me again. I like it when people agree with me.

"Seraphina, would you like to meet everyone?" Lucian Graymark asks me.

"Will the red haired girl be there with the fire green eyes?"

"Yes, she will." I bounce my head at him _i'v never met a fire haired girl with green fire eyes. What do I say?_

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

Lucian Graymark and the vanilla and paint scented woman lead me down a distasteful white hall to a room with green walls and dark wood floors. _Fire can be green_. I decide I like this room. It has two big white couches in it, like the one I sat in earlier. A big bookcase is pushed against a wall and a t.v is on the opposite wall from one couch. _Father never let me watch t.v_ . The other couch faces us and has a white carpet in front of it.

On the couch facing us is a little boy with jeans and a star wars T-shirt. He has black hair but I can't see his eyes bacuse he has his head stuck in a book. On the other couch, facing the telivision, is a two boy-mans. One is tall and broad with hair like gold, or the sun, which is a big ball of fire. I like his hair. The other boy had light brown hair and olive skin. He doesn't look anything like fire. I don't know if I'm going to like him. They are fighting over something, a small narrow black device it seems like. _I wonder why they are fighting. Is it really important?_

There is a small half wall to our left, on the other side is art supplies, an eseal, a big black piano, and a chess board made out of stone and glass. At the chess table is a really tall asian guy with sparkly...everything. across from him is a slightly shorter boy with black hair and blue eyes, like fire. Blue eyed fire boy. I like him. I like the sparkly boy too, because fire is sparkly too. Lucian Graymark talks into a earpiece and a small woman with black hair and brown eyes comes in, she wears a yellow sundress. It looks good on her. She nods and goes down a hall, dissapearing. She comes back soon enough, with a trail of people behind her. She talk to the boys at the chess table and to the boys on the couches too. They all join together on the couch with the small boy. Who jumps up and hides behind it, cleaning is too-big glasses.

"Hello." Lucian Graymark greets them as they settle on the couch and carpet. The golden haired boy even sits on the arm rest._ What would father do if I even did that?_

"I'm sure you all remember me telling you about Seraphina coming. " A few smiles from the crowd, but the small boy only glares at me. It hurts my feelings. His eyes are gray,like ashes. I like his eyes. " This is Seraphina. Seraphina, this is everyone." Lucian Graymark sweeps his arms towards the group and I wave, looking at the ground. _I'm nervous. _

A girl with long limbs and hair like ink walks up to me. She sniffs my hair then licks her ruby lips. The asian boy grabs her by the arm and drags her away, she has a hungry look in her eyes that scares me, making me feel vulnerable. Lucian Graymark shakes his head at her and she hangs her head, like a guilty dog.

"I apologize for her, she's not used to new people." The asian explains, I want to know his name,I feel mean calling him asain.

"It is okay, I'm not used to new people either. I forgive you." I place a hand on her shoulder , making the ruby lipped girl look at me. She smiles, he teeth are pointed a little more than normal, again she makes me uneasy. But I don't show , because its mean, and I'm a nice person.

"Im Izzy." He voice is soft and kinda silky. It reminds me of a panther.

A small girl with red hair and fire green eyes pushes her way to the front, next to Izzy. She sticks out her hand and smiles. I shake it happily. She tells me her name is Clary. I tell her that she has fire eyes, she seems confused, so I explain to her what the woman who smeels like paint and vanilla told me. She's nice and sweet, like a small fire in top of a match. I like that. I ask think I'll call her machstick.

"I wish I had fire hair. But I have white hair. White is distasteful and obnoxious. Do you agree?"

"White isent a color." She tells me, I scrunch my face up again, creating the cute wrinkles on my nose.

"If it I sent a color, then how is hair not see through?" I ask her, she seem just as confused as me now.

"I...don't...know..." She trails off staring off into space. Golden boy taps her on the shoulder and she looks up,dazed.

"Oh, hello Jace." She says, smiling again. I feel closed in, claustrophobic. Too many people crowding me, but I don't say anything, because I'm a nice person.

"I'm not Jace, I'm left this morning." He drawls, with an odd accent. It never heard it before, and I can speak twenty seven languages.

"Oh, where did he go?" She asks him, he shrugs, then pulls at her arm.

"Can we go finish playing uno now?" She nods her firey head and they walk away, down the hall. The other boy who was playing chess stands up from the couch, staring at a spot right next to my head. He stretches, making a odd noise then sits back down, like nothing happened. I stare at him questionaly and he just smirks at me.

"That's Alec. He's not very nice. He likes to swear a lot." A man-boy says from right behind me. I whip around to see a man-boy with long limbs, shaggy brown hair and eyes to match. He wears a oversized hoodie and dark jeans, his feet bare.

"Who are you?" I ask nicely, despite the face that he just scared me, I need to be nice _What would father say if I wasent?_

"I'm Simon, but don't talk back to me, people might think your crazy." He gives me a light smile, as if he's sad. _I wonder why he's sad?_ **Saraphina, do as he asks. Don't be rude. **Father snaps at me my had so I smile and nod, turning away from him.

"The girl sitting to his right is Maia, she talks a lot, but doesn't trust anything you say, she calls everyone Daniel and no one knows why. Don't try and convince her your not Daniel, it never works." Simon points at a curvy black girl next to Alec, then to Alecs left side. "That's Raphael, don't ever stand behind him, he thinks a little vampire boy follows him around." Raphael is a Spanish boy-man with a cross necklace that rests on his collarbone. "Behind the couch is Max, he just hates everyone. The boy with all the glitter is Magnus, well sometimes he is. Always ask him his name before you talk to him, he changes it a lot. The really tall guy with the kinda green skin is Jordon. He's hard to talk to and he's always picking fights."

"Thank you." I whisper, so he dosent get sad again that I'm talking to him out loud.

"Your welcome." He tells me and then I can feel him leave, but I can't hear him. Odd.

" Maia, can you show Seraphina to her room?" Lucian Graymark says, putting a hand on my shoulder. The curvy girl nods and stands up, walking to me.

"I'm Maia, and your Daniel." She tells me, remembering what Simon said I nod. Agreeing with her.

"Okay, im Daniel. But this Daniel likes being called Seraphina. Can you call this Daniel Seraphina?" I ask her, she contemplates this for a minuet. I can feel Lucian Graymark tense up behind me.

"Okay, I get it. You want it to be a secret that you Daniel. They all want it to be a secret, but your nice about it. So okay, Seraphina-Daniel, I can call you Seraphina." She hugs me, and i can hear Lucian Graymark let out a cloud of breath, as if he just had a burden taken off his shoulders.

Maia let's me go and grabs my hand, she leads me down the mysterious hall that everyone keeps going down. Its long and has white door on both sides, Maia points at the first door on the right.

"That's Izzy's room. Across from it is Clary's room." Clary's door is open and Sebastian and her are sitting on the carpeted floor playing with red and black cards, the walls are orange and the carpet a pristine white.

"That's my room." Maia tells me, pointing to the door next to Izzys as we walk past it.

"Across from me is Alec's. Then its your next to it. Across from you is The-not-really-there-but-there-Daniel-Simon. Next to him is Sebastian's room, across from him is Magnus' Raphael is next to Magnus. Across from him is Jordon. But keep in mind, their all, Daniel, but that's what they call themselves. But their all Daniel, so I call them that, because they didn't ask me not to call them that, like you did." She explains, it kinda confuses me, but that's opens my door. The walls are white as is the carpet. I wrinkle my nose at that. Right in front of me is a small platform with nothing on it to my far right is another door, slightly open to reveal a bathroom. Next to that door is a wooden desk and comfortable looking chair, theres another part further down but I can see it. A full sized bed with white sheets is pushed again the far wall in between the dent and the windows.

"You can paint your walls if you want to and we can change you bedding. If you ask Luke he can get you more stuff for your room." I'm relieved to hear her say that. White is obnoxious and distasteful.

"This your new home, welcome Seraphina-Daniel." Maia hugs me again.

_A new home? Why? I was happy with father. I'm sure its for a good reason. _

"Thank you, Maia."

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

_So, what do you think? I like the way its turning out, oh, let me tell you what everyone has. Clary has Intermittent Explosive, she has random bursts of anger with no signs of violence in between episodes of anger. I did this because Clary doesn't show her anger, like ever. She's bound to blow up sometimes, right? Izzy has Windigo Psychosis, which is a craving for human flesh, 'cause she's a maneater. Jace has Dissociative Identity, which is different personality that are fully aware or one another's existence. And I guess that should be self explanatory on why I did that. Simon has Cotard Del vision, which is the belief that you are dead, or in his case, you don't exist. I really think this works for him because he seems to be outcasted in the books. Jordon has Borderline Personality, he gets really pissed off at himself and takes it out on others and, well go look it up, its a lot to explain. And it just seemed to match his personality in the books. Magnus has Fuge State, he will forget his old identity and the make up whole new ones, in some cases the new identity will even speak a different language. I figured sense Magnus is immortal he went through every stage there is out there. Emo, gay, straight, angusty, everything. Poor little Max is just super paranoid , he thinks everyone is out to get him. I don't know why I chose that, it just seemed like it needed to be done. Raphael has plain old Schizophrenia, because when we first meet him he is all "my little bro went missing and blah blah blah" That was mainly put in there for humor. Maia has Fregoli Delusion, which is the belief that everyone is the same person, I got this from her comparing Jace to her dead brother Daniel, he seemed to really tramatize her. And finally Seraphina(or Saraphina I spell it both ways) has Pyromania. 'Cause you know, Valentine's obsession with burning out the Downworlders from earth. Whoops, I almost forgot Alec, who has Schizoaffective, which is bipolar and schizophrenia combined. I just wanted to put that disorder in there and Alec was gonna be ooc anyways...This is rated M due to Alec's colorful vocabulary and other things. Alec's vocabulary may also offended some people and I do apologize in advance, __I have a wide vocabulary when it comes to swearing, because I live in America and I can say "freedom of speech!" Whenever someone calls me out on it, but if I hit them I'm done for.(actually I just really enjoy it when people say "thank you" when I insult them and they don't understand what just said. Really its fun.) (Gosh I'm a bad person.) ~~| DISCLAIMER|~~ I don't own tmi, Cassandra Claire does, and I don't know what's going on with Seraphina. Like I took Valentine and Jocelyns looks and combined them, and then took what Valentine wants to name her...so, uh? I dont know! *runs around like a chicken without a head* Did I create her?! _

~Lace


	2. Chapter 2

Dinnertime rolled by with no problem at all, and then we all go to our own rooms, Maia explains to me that all the Daniel's go to their rooms but don't actually have to go to bed. This seems odd to me because father told me that I go to bed a eleven every night, no exceptions. I wake up at five, he says minimal sleep is important.I don't know why, I made the mistake of asking him one time, i wasent allowed to eat for seven days. My stomach grumbles at the memory, even if it is full.

I flick on the light to my room, it casts a warm glow onto the room, like the candle lit chandeliers did at the old house. _I wonder when it became the old house to me? _

I sit down at my bed, its soft and comfortable. I take this time to look down the dent, theres a dresser and a wall to ceiling mirror there. Curious I open up a drawer to find undergardments . I life one up to find that it'll fit me. _I wonder who told them my sizes? _ The next drawer has shirts, mostly solid colored t-shirts and cotton long sleeves with matching cami's. The third one has jeans and skirts, all my size. The fourth and final one has pajamas in it. Elated, I grab a pair of long orange and black flannel pants and a cami from the shirts dawer. I slip out of my old clothes and into my new. Their soft. I'm not used to comfortable clothes. Father said being comfortable was a bad idea, never get comfortable, one of the many rules to live by that father drilled into my mind.

Leaving the clothes there I poke my head out of my door. Maia told me that every one of us has a guard by our door at night we can ask them for things. The one at my door is a tall, tan, boy-man. He has brown hair that's just a bit too long and ash eyes.

"Hello, I'm Seraphina." I introduce myself, he smiles at and offers a hand, I shake it.

"I'm Samuel. What'cha need? "

"I was wondering if you can get me a book to read? Anything will do." I smile politely, father said never say please but be nice. And thank you gave them power over you. He nods, making eye contact with the guard across the hall, he gets up and leaves. This guard has a scar across his elf like face. _ I wonder how it got there? _He looks capable but lean, like a runner or a swimmer. I don't like water, it seem unreasonable. Rather obnoxious if you ask me. I mean, what did the fire ever do to water? Why does it have to kill fire? Its like killing a spider. The spider didn't do anything, its cold outside, you can't blame the poor bugger for wanting to be bloody warm, now can you?

I suddenly realise that it been staring at him and blush, I close my door and settle back onto my bed. It molds to me, I sink into it like quicksand. I giggle at myself and bounce, seeing how far I can go down. I don't get too far when there a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I say softly, people might be asleep. And father said never to raise my voice, it let's then know you got to them, everyones fishing for a reaction.

My door opens and the ash eyed boy-man has a small stack of book in his arms, which he sets down on the blank desk.

"I got some from Jocelyn, so most of them are fantasy. But I think there's a dictionary in there. Can I get you anything else? " He asks me, what was his name? Oh right, Samuel.

"No, that's it. Have a nice night." I almost say no thank you. Father would surely slap me if he knew that. As soon as his shuts the door I bolt up going through the books.

_The Original Grim Stories._

_Take Of Two Cities._

_Collection Of Lord Tennysons' Best. _I wrinkle my nose at the last one, father never approved of poetry, he said emotions are a distraction, and poetry is just a bunch of pent up emotions.

_Websters Dictionary._

_The Magister. _On the cover is a picture of a boy with a waist coast on and violet eyes, a silver boy-man next to him, he has a necklace in his hands. I carefully pile the other books into a pile in the corner of the desk and slip under the covers, my new book in hand.

_James had been working with William sense the dawn of time it seems. If one inhaled, the other had to be there to exhale..._

It starts off nice, but quickly escalates. I finally have to out it down when the words seem to be doing the tango on the page. Its not very nice of the words, to be dancing around like that. I stuff the book underneath my pillow and pads to the light, I flip it off and walk back to my bed, or at least I try, instead I end up stubbing my toe on the platform. I suck in a breath and hold it. When the pain subsides quickly I smile. _I've had a lot worse, like when father whipped me for taking five minuets to run a mile. I still have scars from that, but then again I have scars all over me. _

I flop face first into my new bed, then I snuggle under the thick covers. _I've never had a soft place to sleep, father even made me sleep outside on the stone sometimes. _

Its not soon that I fall asleep, and when I do I wish I hadent.

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

**Father drags me out of bed by my ankle, I let him, then instantly jump up, using tha same ankle to drag him down. I'm only eight at the time, but its a dirty move, it'll probably get me into trouble later. As he tries to trap my leg I jump onto my bed, grabbing a blanket. He gets up and moves to me, I throw the blanket over his head and run, dashing down the stone stairs and then under them waiting for him. I don't hear him come down and he comes up from behind me. I squirm and scream at him, but he won't let go. **

**"One mile Seraphina, and you better make it quick." He growls at me. I nod, not looking at him. I'm dead, as soon as I come back, I'm dead. **

**I jog out of the front door and down the frozen over ground, my feet becoming numb. I follow the one mile trail around the house. Father loves this house a lot, we own many but we stay here the most. Its surrounded by nothing but forest and deer. My run is nice, other than me shivering to death. When I finally do get back to the house father waits there, a hard look on his face. In stop a few feet in front of him and he grabs me by the arm, dragging me into the house. **

**"Twenty nine slashes, one for each second Seraphina. Seconds can be the difference between life and death." With that he takes a golden whip and uncoils it. I hear the snap before it hits me, but i don't dare make a noise. So I suffer in silence, tears dripping down my face. **

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

Sun shines through the windows. _Oh no._ I jump out of bed and run to the door, throwing it open, I tie my hair into a knot as I rush down the hall. A small boy stops in his tracks when he sees me, and it takes me a moment to remember why he looks familiar. I relax, remembering that I don't have to run this morning.

"Good morning Max" I say cheerfully, he glares back. Not very friendly, but that's okay. Not everyone is nice. He has a plate of bacon and toast with him. _I've never had bacon, and is that __**white **__bread? What would father do? _

"Your up awfully early. That's not suspicious at all." He says to me, glaring. _I wonder why he's so mean? I hope no one hurt him. Its not very nice to hurt a little kid. _

"I woke up late. I was suppost to be up at five." I say in a panicked voice, I can't make this a habbit. Father would beat me. I don't like being beaten. Max rolls his beautiful eyes at me and sits down in front of the t.v, ignoring me and the couch. I join him, looking at the screen. There's animated people on it, and it looks like one is beating another senseless with a...wait, is that a sythe?

"What are you watching? " I ask the little boy, I hide the worry in it. _Who would let a little kid watch this? Its like pearl harbor all over again._

"Its anime." He shrugs it off, as if its a good excuse.

"Whats _anime? "_ The word sounds odd on my tounge. I don't like it. Not one bit. Max looks at me as if I just said _" there's a ten headed bird asking for your mom. Should I let it in? " _

"You can't kill me with your stupidity. Jace already tried that." He tells me, turning back to his show. _Kill him? Why would I want to kill him? Wait. Did he just call me stupid? That's not very nice. Everyone here is so __**odd**__. Maia thinks everyone is this Daniel, Simon, I don't even know. Jace and Sebastian are the same person, Magnus is consrantly changing his name. And Max thinks I'm going to kill him. What wrong with these people? And better yet, why am I here? There isent anything wrong with me. _

_Right? _

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

_Sorry, crappy chapter. Oh I want to make some things clear. I have severe dyslexia so I can go over the same word 50 million different times and not see anything wrong with it because words are already backwards and jumbled for me. And I'm on a tablet so I don't have spell check.(maybe I should find a program that does?) Anyways, bye._

~Lace


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny deep **_**narrator **_**voice. **

_Later that day far really it just sounds cool when I say that._

Alec and Magnus...er..._Marco_, had been playing chess for a while before I decided to watch. Alec hasent said one word, at all. But that's not a problem, Marco talks enough for me, Alec, Magnus and himself.

"Tuning a cello is pointless. Don't you agree? I mean, who even _plays it? _Do you like oranges? I do. And bananas. But the peel is...ugh. Like eating a rusty penny. Don't do that. By the way. Its a bad idea. Do you like glitter? I think you do. Everyone does. Glitter is mans way of trying to be unicorns. Why can't we all be unicorns? How awkward would it be to have a prostate exam done by a unicorn? Like _oh yes, just let me shove my hoof up you ass._ No thank you. I'm okay, I'm just gonna go get ice cream from this big white van with a creepy old dude in it. Also don't do that. And honey I sent honey. I don't like tea, or coffee for tha-"

"Do you understand the words _shut the fuck up, you cock sucking son of a bitch who ass fucks her father.!? " _Alec suddenly roars, making me jump. Everyone else just goes about, as if this kind of language, if you can call it that, is normal.

" Did I just get called the product of butt sex incest? " Marco asks, after moving a pawn finally. Alec runs his hand through his ink hair and nods, growling. Actually _growling_ like a panther. A panther with beautiful blue fire eyes that you can just-

"Check mate you Clint licking whore." Alec interrupts my train of thought, smirking at Marco. Marco sighs, resetting the board. Alec leans back in his seat, tipping it so only the back two legs touch the ground. His face suddenly goes slack, his angular features casting shadow on his cheeks. He allows the chair to slam back into place and Alec stands up. He reached out and pokes the air, as if something is there. Marco looks up at his up raised hand, frowning.

"Alec, did you drink your coffee this morning? You know it has your meds in it " Marco says, his voice dropping a little. _Meds? Like medication? Why does Alec need medication? Is he sick? Is that why he keeps on saying mean things? Poor Alec, I hope he's going to be okay._

"Why does he need medication, Marco? " I ask, jumping when he dosent answer, but a deep voice from behind me does.

"He's crazy, that's all are." Jace/Sebastian says. His fire-sun hair is wet and his amber eyes are wild looking, like a predator.

"I'm not crazy." I tell him, defiantly. He barks out a laugh. Crossing his arms over his bare chest that still glistens with water. "Seraphina, we are all crazy. Iv got different _people_ living inside of me for Gods sake! I'm crazy! " He throws up his hands, a wild grin on his golden face. Everything about him is wild right now. Before it was cool, collected. Calm. That's it, he was calm.

" Fine then, if Im crazy, how am I crazy? " I demand of him, trying to sound mad but failing, I can't sound mad, father never let me. I don't know how.

"How the hell and I suppost to know? I don't know you."

"Exactly! So if you don't know me, how can I be crazy? " I exclaim, standing up. I go up to his brows. Is rare that someone is taller than me. I'm a tall person.

"Your in the loony bin, arnt you? So you must be crazy."

"How! There's nothing wrong with me! " I scream in his face. This seems to amuse him, as he laughs. A maniac laugh that sends chills down my spine.

"Your all going to burn in hell! Everyone is! Even I am. Just you watch! I'll be sitting on my throne of fire as you all are raped by demons. I'll be eating chocolate and you'll be eating cum! " Alec makes me jump again, I forgot about him.

"I want a throne of fire, that sounds beautiful. Fire is beautiful." I tell Alec. He nods his head vigorously, laughing.

"Just you wait." He grabs at my shoulders, his laughter suddenly cutting off, his blue fire eyes serious.

"Seraphina, I'm telling you. I'm scared. I don't want that throne of fire." He tells me intently, his husky voice hitching.

"Why ever not? Fire is the most beautiful thing. I would love a throne of fire." I contradict him, frowning. His fingernails dig into the exposed flesh of my shoulder blades.

"You don't understand, it _hurts._" He groans out, nails digging deeper and deeper. _Don't say anything, don't let him know that it hurts. Don't let him have that power. Seraphina! Are those tears? _I shake my head at myself. Of course not, I'm not crying. Why would I be?

"The throne burns into me, scorching my skin to the seat.I can't leave, it won't let me. No. No! NO!" I can feel a warm liquid ooze from where his nails dig into me. _That's okay. Your okay. It doesn't hurt. DONT LET HIM HAVE THE POWER! _I scream at myself.

I notice a shaggy haired man-boy next to Alec, suddenly appearing. He whispers into Alec's ear, and Alec suddenly let's me go. I can feel the blood drip off my back and onto the pretty wood floors. I almost thank Simon, but think better. He can't know that it hurt.I can't let them have that power. And plus, Simon doesn't like people talking to him.

Small hands take mine and I look down to find fire hair, _Clary._

"Come on, Seraphina. Let's get you to Ragnor. " I allow her to drag me out of the small room and down the hall with white walls. At the end she turns to a door in the left, opposite to Lucian Graymarks room. She knocks once and a albino man answers.

"Yes, my dear? " He says, smiling at Clary and me.

"Alec had an episode, and Seraphina got caught in the middle. He got her back pretty good. Nothing to severe. But it must hurt." She turns a worried gaze to me, and I shake my head.

"It doesn't hurt, really." I try and assure them. Clary gives me a disbelieveing look and Ragnor tsks at me.

"Oh, dear. It must has got some claws. " With that he opens the door some more, allowing us in. It looks like a mini hospital. All done up in white and smells like distasteful things.

"I'm fine. Really. Its just a scratch." I raise my hands up and try to suddenly grabs my arms, her beautiful fire green eyes burning into my own. Her little pink lips draw back into a snarl.

"Why wont you let me _help_ you. Let me help you or I will rip your tounge out." A jolt of runs runs down my back and I stifile a gasp. Clary shakes my rigid body, a random tear running down her freckled face.

She let's me go, the single tear turning into a steady stream. _I don't understand. What did I do? _

"I'm so sorry." She gasps out then flees the room, hiccuping.

I look at the albino man, confused,

"What did I do? " I ask, my voice raising an octave. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, honey. Clary's just...scared."

_Why in the world would Clary be scared? _

|•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•| |•°•°•°•°•°•°•|

_So, Alec mental breakdown! You have no idea how fun that was to write. And no, before you think onto it too much, nothing of what he said had anything to do with the plot.( you know, if I knew what in was doing with this. Pshhh, I have a plot all thought out...shut up.) Anyways, now that I'm done talking to myself. Leave me what you think should happen. You know in a review? Please, tell me what mistakes I have made. _

~Lace


End file.
